The way of tea
by JustMijke
Summary: The way of the tea. The name of the traditional tea ceremony held in Japan. One of those host who holds these are the Midorikawa house hold. Midorikawa Ryuuji has taken the burden for dressing up as a girl and serving tea but not only that a unknown boy has caught his glances at him. What will happen to the crossdressing tea server?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with a new story today! This one is really special because it's actually a co-up with Snowfubuki! Go check her out, she's amazing! This story will be a bit longer than my other stories but well... We really hope you're gonna like it and will join us on this journey. uwu**

**Disclamer: Mijke and Snowfubuki do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Snowfubuki: So you're that bitch Mijke always says she hates...**

**Disclamer: Mijke says what... [glares at Mijke]**

**Mijke: uh... I'll be going [runs away]**

**A/N: I changed somethings in this chappy because we forgot something, sorry everyone!**

* * *

><p>An old tradition passed down through the family for generations and he hated it. Ever since he was 10 years old, Ryuuji had to start learning the art of the traditional tea making. This though, was an art mostly done by girls. Ryuuji came from a familly with 5 big sisters who all had done this too (and most were still doing it).The oldest was named Ryo, a strict yet sweet girl who learned the art since she was 5. The second one was named Kona, she was a quiet and intelligent lady. Mugi the third one was the most beautiful one, the customers say, she is kind and sweet but her best charm was her energetic side. Last but not least the twins Konma and Kou, they are the best entertainers in the family and always make the customers smile, they are pure performers the father stated.<p>

And there you had Ryuuji.

"He was the youngest son and he shall learn the art of it as well." His father explained. "It's an important tradition and you will learn it, wether you like it or not!"

So there he was, his sisters helping him get ready for serving for the first time. Real this time! He had to work in the store today…

"C'mon sit still Ryuuji!" His oldest sister yelled as she did his hair, surrounded by multiple hair accessories and make-up. Ryuuji felt as if he were a little doll, with his sister pulling on his hair, another one putting the stuff on his face and the other 3 putting on his kimono.

"But Ryo I have to get my kimono on!" Ryuuji said, sighing. "Just work with me will ya?" Ryo said. As the other sisters were doing their best to pretty up Ryuuji his mother came in.

"Hurry up girls, we are going to open in 15 minutes!"

"I may look like a girl mother, but I am still a man" Ryuuji frowned.

"Well get used to it Ryuu-chan, everyone will think you are a girl so you please act as one." the mother said while winking at him.

"Well we are almost done mother," Kona said. "We just need to get his corset and kimono on right."

"That's great." His mother said. "I'll be going back to the restaurant, try to be quick!" She turned aroud and quickly walked away, leaving Ryuuji in the hands of his sisters again.

"Wait a second a c-c-corset?!" Ryuuji stammered, his eyes widening.

"Don't forget the bra!" Konma and Kou yelled in sync

"Konma-chii, Kou-chii isn't that a bit too much for the poor boy" Mugi sighed

"We'll just say he is a girl with small breasts." Kono said, smiling at Ryuuji.

"2 minutes girls!" the mother yelled from the restaurant

All of the girls quickly rushed to Ryuuji and within seconds he was pulled up, pulled in his corset and kinomo, pulled at his hair on last time and finally, done!

"aaAAAAA F-" Ryuuji yelled.

"Ryuuji! Mind your words!" Ryo looked angry at him. "Don't you dare say anything like that to the costumers"

"yeah yeah sor- A FU- MAN!" Ryuuji screamed out as Konma and Kou pulled the corset tighter

"RYUUJI! Watch your language again!" Ryo yelled.

"Girls come on, we're going to open! Get in here!" Their mother screamed from the restuarant and the girls and Ryuuji hurried over to the restaurant, getting in places like they did a million times before.

The father came over and looked at all of his childeren, his eyes met Ryuuji's once and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"You're my proud and you know that" Were the only words he spoke to him as the father walked back to the garden

Their mother opened the door and time seemed to stay still for Ryuuji. He was terrified! What if someone would realize he was a boy? What if he would beshame his family?

The oldest daughters looked at Ryuuji, they both smiled and had that 'it's gonna be alright' look.

The first customers came in and hell started.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for today. Sorry that it wasn't that long but it's just a start! We'll try to update as much as we can but we can't promise you guys anything...<strong>

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is! The next chapter of The way of Tea! Again we really hope that you guys will like it and we're happy that there are people that are following and liking and everything. It really makes our day! ^^**

**Disclamer: Mijke and SnowFubuki do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters.**

**Mijke: WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HOPE!**

**SnowFubuki: Mijke please calm down... -.-**

* * *

><p>It has been about a month now and Ryuuji finally started to understand how it works. Even with all the training he had gotten it was still a bit hard for him, it was really different from the training. Always staying nice and the costumer was king.<p>

Despite all of that, he had to admit that this was a lot more fun than he expected. At the end of the day they would always clean up with the entire household.

"Girls girls!" the mother yelled as she came in. "Tomorrow we have special costumers coming over. They have reserved the whole place!"

"Oh oh who is it, who is it?!" Kona said, jumping around.

"Does any of you know anything about Sun Garden?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Well it's the kids from Sun Garden who we will be serving tomorrow. This is their very first time to attend a tea ceremony so we want this to be special."

"There is this hot kid in Sun Garden" Konma whispered to Kou.

"Wait isn't that the one that's in Ryuuji's school?" Kou replied.

"Girls girls calm down, stay professional." Ryo said.

Ryuuji on the other hand was freaking out. If the Sun Garden would come that would mean HE would come. Hiroto, the hottest and sweetest guy in school. Everybody knew him, just everybody. He was always followed around by the other Sun Garden children like he was the leader. But somehow he did this is in a good way. He was just nice, sweet and funny….

Not only did Ryuuji never talk to him, he was also one year ahead of him. That'd just be weird. You don't just speak to the people who are older than you, you have to wait for them to talk to you, one of the unspoken rules of the school.

"What if he finds out, my life will be over" Ryuuji thought.

"Don't worry Ryuuji everything will be alright!" Konma said with a grin on her face and Ryuuji sighed. "Guys, go clean up!" Ryo yelled. Everybody shivered in fear and continued cleaning.

**~2 hours later~**

"I'm so tired!" Kou said. "Me too!" Konma replied.

"Girls, dinner!" The mother yelled from the kitchen.

Everybody went to the dining room. Ryuuji was a bit speechless, because his mother referred Ryuuji also as a girl basically.

"Uhm e-excuse me mother, but you said girls back then, a-are you referring me as a girl?" Ryuuji asked his mother.

"My my Ryuuji-kun I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it like that" His mother replied.

"It's okay mother" Ryuuji answered. They all sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hey hey isn't it better if we treat Ryuuji as a girl even if there is no one else around?" Kou said in a teasing tone.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I'm still a boy you know!" Kou smirked at him. This was really pissing Ryuuji off. That he had to be called a girl when working was one thing, but his own family?! That was just stupid! He was a boy after all, no matter what everybody thought.

"That's actually a very good idea Kou." Their father said in a very calm tone. Everyone looked shocked at him. "F-father…. are you sure about that? I mean it's a bit weird right?" Ryuuji tried, knowing it would not work.

"No, we should do that, so all of us could get used to it." Ryuuji sighed. This was getting better and better, he thought bitterly.

**~The next day~**

Nervous. that was the only thing he was at the moment. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous in his whole life! He kept telling himself they they were just a group of people, just like all the others but it seemed that he couldn't convince his body to think so too.

He was standing in the back of the restaurant, seriously too scared to walk in there and do his job. He could hear everyone talking rather loudly for a tea shop, but these were teens so that was understandable.

"Ryuuji?! Come on we need you!" Mugi shouted at him.

He took a deep breath and walked into the store. His father grabbed his arm and pulled him over to one of the tables. And of course, with all of his luck it was the table with Hiroto. All of them were looking at him.

Ryuuji felt like he was getting as red as a strawberry with everybody looking at him. "W-welcome at the Midorikawa tea house, I will be your servant today." He bowed and stayed in that position. He wasn't allowed to go back up until he was spoken to.

It was silent for quite some time, until a guy with hair that looked like a tulip spoke up. "You can just freaking stand up right you know."

Quickly Ryuuji rose up, hitting his head against the table. He fell down backwards on his butt, blushing in embarrassment.

When he looked up Hiroto held out his hand to me. "Come on, get up." He smiled sweetly at him and Ryuuji carefully took his hand to stand up.

"I-I apologize deeply. That was not meant to happen."

Hiroto just kept smiling at him. "It's okay, it was an accident."

Ryuuji blushed a bit again. "O-okay then…. I'm just gonna get the stuff, excuse me for a moment" As Ryuuji walked away he tried to collect himself a bit, but as soon as he was in the back he almost fell against the wall. He leaned against it and put his hand on his heart, feeling it beat incredibly hard inside of his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for now guys! We hope to see all of you in the next chappy! <strong>

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yes yes another update! Well ain't that special ^^ Sorry that this is such a short chapter but we are both leaving soon for 2 weeks and really wanted to put something up before that... I hope that what is in it will make up for it (yeah fluffy stuff!). We hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclamer: Mijke and SnowFubuki do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Mijke: Bye bye I won't be seeing you for another 2 weeks [evil laugh]**

* * *

><p>Ryuuji was sure that he hasn't been this happy in years. After a awkward day of working, having to serve Hiroto and making a complete fool out of himself, he could finally get out of his dress and that stupid make-up.<p>

Lying on his bed he was thinking two things. One, that this was finally over and secondly that he would never have to serve them again.

But that was just it, he did.

Not even a week later Hiroto walked into the store again, taking a place near the window. "Ryu-chan, Ryu-chan! It's him, it's him again!" Kou said to Ryuuji while pointing at Hiroto. Ryuuji could feel himself freezing in place. Of course it had to be him.

"Well go to him then!" Kou said.

"Impossible! I- I can't!" Ryuuji replied with a shaking tone. With a smirk on her face Kou turned Ryuuji and gave him a little push towards Hiroto.

Hiroto looked up and flashed a smile towards him, Ryuuji went bright red underneath all his make-up and carefully walked to him. "W-welcome to the Midorikawa tea house, I will be your servant today."

"I had hoped on that." Hiroto said while smiling. Ryuuji was sure that he couldn't get any more red at that point already but it seemed to be the opposite.

"What could I get you today?"

"Well what is good here? Execpt for you."

"I have to stay professional Ryuuji" thought, but as he was thinking that he was really shaky and you could see the redness at the nape of his neck.

"I would recommend…. t-the Matcha tea course." Ryuuji said

Hiroto nodded at him. "Then I'll take that, as long as you'll be the one serving me."

"I-if that's your request then I need to fulfill it right." Ryuuji replied and quickly walked away to get everything.

"And and what did he say?" Kou asked.

"He wanted the Matcha tea course." Ryuuji answered as calmly as possible.

The third sister came in.

"Ryuuji, we need you later on for the singing performance in 15 min" Mugi said

"Oh but Mugi…. Ryuuji is serving his love!"

"Wh-what?! He is not my love! I don't even know him." Ryuuji quickly shouted at Kou, hoping no one else had heard that.

"Ryuuji I can hear you!" Ryo screamed from the balcony.

15 minutes later Ryuuji was, to his regret, on stage. In the tea house they not only served tea but they also entertained the guests. Ryuuji was up there on his own, singing at his best. Well his best with Hiroto looking at him. Those eyes stared right at him, a little smile on his lips the whole time. It made him at the same time more nervous but it was also somehow a bit calming.

Ryuuji's performance was coming to it's end and as he wanted to finish it, he looked at Hiroto's table.

He was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it for today guys! We hope you liked it.<strong>

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey people! Back from vacation and back to the writing. We hope that you like it and thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! You really keep us going. Also thanks to our beta-reader Jojo! Enjoy everyone ^^**

**Disclamer: Mijke and Snowfubuki do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Mijke: [silence]**

**Disclamer: What, nothing?**

**Mijke: I have nothing today, sorry...**

* * *

><p>Several days have passed and Hiroto hasn't even visited the tea house once, since that day.<p>

Ryuuji sighed and stretched fully on his desk waiting for the school bell to ring.

Thinking about that day, the day that he suddenly dissapeared. He hated himself for it but, it made him sad. He knew that this was going too far but he couldn't help it. With Hiroto flirting with him and everything…. it was just too perfect. Too perfect to be true

Though Hiroto thought that he was just flirting with a girl. Someone that wasn't him…..

He looked at the clock, just 2 more minutes before he could go. 2 more minutes and then he'd have to pretend to be a girl again…This time he had shop shift. So on the bright side, he didn't need to serve today, just sell things. This was one of the things about the shop he did like. Just talk with the people in a normal way (still polite of course). Also not many customers came so less people saw him dressed as a girl.

The bell rang and Ryuuji quickly stood up to leave. He walked over to his locker and got all his stuff out, but when he turned around he walked right into someone and fell.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay, neither did I." A familiar voice said, way too familiar… Ryuuji looked up and couldn't believe who he saw. It was Hiroto. Their eyes met and Ryuuji completely froze on the spot. "Do you need some help?" Hiroto held out his hand to him but he quickly shook his head.

"N-no, thanks. I'm okay." He stood up and tried to run away as fast as possible.

"Wait up you forgot something!" Hiroto said. He was too late and Ryuuji was out of sight. He just stook there with a hairclip in his hand, thinking that that boy was strangely familiar. He looked at the hairclip in his hand, he had seen this somewhere before… but where?

In the main time Ryuuji had walked back to the shop and was busy getting dressed. A final check in the mirror and he headed to the shop. Putting the teas in right order, he really enjoyed his time in the shop because he didn't really have to do anything and it was always peacefully quiet.

When his shift was almost over a customer walked in. As soon as he saw him, his heart skipped a beat.

The customer who entered the store was Hiroto. Of course it had to be him, who else? "Oh hey Ryu-chan," He smiled. "Didn't think you'd be here."

Ryuuji tried to keep a straight face. "I work here."

"I know, but it's still nice to see you." Hiroto winked at Ryuuji and he was sure that his head was getting more and more red with the minute. Suddenly Hiroto looked confused at Ryuuji. "Hey didn't you wear something in your hair the other day?"

Ryuuji hand shot up to the place where his hair-clip normally was and realized that it was indeed not there. "Oh yea… I must have lost it." Hiroto gave him a concerned look so he quickly changed the subject. "S-so what are you here for?"

"I had to get some tea for Sun Garden, anything that you'd recommend?"

Ryuuji walked over to the shelves with tea and started explaining what everything was. Hiroto was just staring at Ryuuji the whole time and it didn't seem like he was paying attention at all. "So which one?" Ryuuji said to him

Hiroto stared at the shelves for a few seconds before he pointed at one. "Uh… this one sounds good."

Ryuuji grabbed it and walked back to the counter. "How many grams do you want?" Ryuuji asked.

"3 please."

Ryuuji looked really confused at him but did as he was asked. "That will be 10000 yen, please."

Hiroto looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "What?! But that is so much!"

"If you would have listened you would have known that it is the most expensive tea we have."

Hiroto looked down. "I'm sorry… but I don't have that kind of money…" Ryuuji felt a bit sorry for him, looking down like this.

"How many do you have?"

"Like, " He checked his wallet. "8500…"

Ryuuji stared at Hiroto."I can give you another tea that's kinda the same but cheaper if you'd like."

Hiroto laughed. "Yes, that sounds good."

Ryuuji gave Hiroto the new tea and a few minutes later he almost walked out the door when he turned around. "I'm sorry for leaving at that day, I had to go to soccer practise."

"You play soccer?!"

"Yea, do you?" Ryuuji nodded and Hiroto smiled at him. "We should play together once okay?" He looked at his watch. "Oh I need to go. I'll see you soon, promise!" Hiroto quickly left, leaving Ryuuji behind in the store. Ryuuji felt incredibly happy to hear that he could do something normal with Hiroto. Could this be a date?

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for today! We'll try to update as quickly as possible of course guys!<strong>

**R&R and No Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! WE ARE SO SORRY! School just started again and we are very busy (both in our last years so exams...) so updating is taking a little longer... We'll try to do our best with the last few chappies but let's be honest we can't promise anything (We hope you can stay with us though). **

**With that being said we hope you'll enjoy it and stayed tuned for the end!**

**Disclamer: Mijke and SnowFubuki do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

* * *

><p>Ryuuji couldn't concentrate at all, he could only think of that promise he made with Hiroto that day. "Midorikawa can u read the next chapter for us?" The English teacher said. Ryuuji was startled and stood up, he had no idea what to read so he read the page he had open. " Mr Ryuuji you do realize we're already 5 chapter ahead do you?". Everybody started giggling. Ryuuji couldn't help it to be ashamed and he sat down again staring out of the window. And guess who's class had P.E outside today? Hiroto's class, Ryuuji gazed out of the window looking at him and how good he looked while sporting.<p>

The last few weeks everything actually went well. Ryuuji felt like he got closer too Hiroto (even though he was slightly irritated by the flirting) and he was always looking forward to work to see Hiroto again.

And today was finally the day. Yesterday Hiroto had asked him if he wanted to play some soccer with him today and he couldn't wait to do that. Ryo got his father to give him the day off and Konma and Kou promised to help him get extra pretty for today (which seemed a bit stupid to him seeing as it was gonna get ruined either way).

As soon as the bell went off Ryuuji flew up out of his chair and ran home as fast as he could. He opened the front door and rushed to his room as quickly as he could, in a couple hours he would have an actual date with Hiroto so he was nervous as hell.

"RYUUJI IT'S TIME!" Konma and Kou yelled while walking in his room. Konma had a small pink suitcase with her while Kou was struggling with the clothing rack.

"Am I even going to survive this" He thought.

And the make-over began.

"Ryuuji sit still!" Konma said as she was pulling at his hair, trying to get it to look as good as possible.

"You're hurting me!"

"Beauty comes with a price." Kou said while throwing clothes through out the room. He was gonna have to clean that up…

It was two hours later when the girls were finally done with him and he was already 10 minutes too late. He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to the riverbank. Hiroto was already waiting there for him and he bowed down before him. "Sorry for being this late! I had school till 3 and my sisters were just-"

"It's okay, don't worry about." Hiroto smiled and grabbed his chin to make Ryuuji look at him. "And there is no need to bow babe, we're not in the shop."

Ryuuji blushed until his ears and stepped back. "S-so let's play soccer shall we!" He said on a nervous tone.

The entire after noon they played football and everything was going great (well except for the boob-pads, man it sucks playing soccer with those). Ryuuji and Hiroto stood across from each other, Ryuuji's foot was on the ball and he gave Hiroto challenging look. Hiroto smirked at him as he charged to get the ball.

They ran around each other for a little while before Ryuuji tripped over Hiroto's foot and fall on the ground. Hiroto quickly appeared on Ryuuji's side and held out his hand. "I am so sorry Ryuuji, I didn't mean to do that."

Ryuuji took his hand and got back up. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Shall we continue?" Hiroto just stared at him and then back at the ground. "Is someting wrong?" Ryuuji asked frowning.

"Not to be rude Ryuuji…. but…. What happened to your…. boob…."

Ryuuji blushed bright red as he looked down. One of the pads had fallen out and was now on the ground! "I- uh… I-" Ryuuji had no idea what to say as he realized what had happened, Hiroto had found out about his secret.

"Ryuuji…." Hiroto started, but he quickly grabbed the pad off the ground and ran off, back towards his family's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>We're sorry for the short chapter... I feel like they're are getting shorter and shorter, but we're getting here now! Join us next time for (what is probably) the last chapter!<strong>

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! Wow an update?! Is that possible xD We're sorry for taking so long... (damn school -.-) But it is finally here! The last chapter! We really want to thank all of you for your support and keeping up with us. This has been an amazing journey and you guys made that even better! We really hope that you'll like this chapter and we'll see you at the next time we will be making!**

**Disclamer: Mijke and Snowfubuki do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Mijke: I'D DONE WITH THIS!**

**Disclamer: [creepy whispering] I will always be here...**

* * *

><p>Ever since that accident Ryuuji has being avoiding Hiroto on school, in the shop, you could say every possible place they could meet. In the shop Ryuuji would switch shifts with his sisters in exchange for a job they ordered him to do. He didn't really mind even if it meant brushing the toilet with his toothbrush, he preferred that over meeting the popular boys eyes ever again.<p>

**~In school~**

Ryuuji stared out of the window thinking how he could escape today. "I've never used the back door in school so I could go to the cafeteria and go home that way" He thought.

The bell rang and everybody started packing. Ryuuji, packing as fast as he could, heard a loud bang from the door. Everybody turned their heads and, believe it or not, the popular redhead stood there trying to take his breath back. "R-ryuuji …. could u come with me please?" Hiroto said while panting. Ryuuji grabbed his stuff as fast as he could and ran out of the classroom through the other door.

While he was running away he could hear Hiroto scream his name and, quite possibly, run after him. Ryuuji panicked, running away might not have been the best idea but talking with Hiroto was probably way worse. Sweat was dripping from his face and breathing became harder and harder if only he could reach the exit and go home.

He ran through the exit, Hiroto still on his heels and tried to lose Hiroto by running into a big group of people. He took a few moments to look around and think about the quickest way home, before storming off again.

He kept running till his feet couldn't carry him anymore and stopped at the crossing point near the tea house. He looked behind him, luckily not seeing Hiroto anymore.

He didn't got to think that for long though, because he suddenly felt a pair of arms circle his waist and pull him close. Hiroto lay his head down on Ryuuji's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Finally got you."

Ryuuji quickly battled himself out of Hiroto's arms and turned to face him. "W-what are you doing?!" Ryuuji said in a trembling voice. He slowly tried to get away but Hiroto hold on to him tight so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Well I was trying to talk to you but it seems you didn't want to work along." Hiroto threw Ryuuji a dashing smile and laughed a little.

"S-so what do you need from me? I need to make homework y'know"

"Oh come on, you know damn right what I want. We need to talk."

"Uhm I'm very sorry but I need to do stuff, so I will just see you next week"

Hiroto gave Ryuuji a very serious glance. "No. Look at least hear me out….?"

"O-okay then go ahead"

"Look, I don't care whether you are a girl or a boy I just know that I am in love with you. Yes you! Not the girl, not the boy, just Ryuuji."

"PSSSST DO YOU SEE THAT KOU?!" Konma said.

Kou looked up at Konma. "Could you just for once pay attention to work…"

"Look at Ryuuji and that red head, please. Ryuuji is blushing!"

Kou quickly turned around. "No way! I thought they didn't talk anymore!" Kou ran over to her sister and she just couldn't believe her eyes. On the corner of the street she saw her little brother kissing that red head! Yes Kissing! She grinned at Konma. "Are you seeing what I am or am I going crazy?"

Konma gave Kou a big smile. "I think we have something to tell the others Kou." She looked back at Ryuuji. "And I think Ryuuji has a lot to explain."

* * *

><p><strong>God it seems like we are not able to write long anymore... Or well xD We hope you liked it either way. Thanks again for sticking with us! We love all of you uwu <strong>

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
